ESPERA Y VERÁS
by anyu
Summary: SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE ÉL ERA MI AMIGO: AQUELLA PERSONA QUE ME ACONSEJABA Y ESTABA CONMIGO SIEMPRE QUE LO NECESITABA... PERO TODO CAMBIÓ CUANDO REALIZÓ AQUEL VIAJE A BRASIL. FUI TAN ESTUPIDA POR CREER EN LAS PALABRAS DE MIS AMIGAS. ÉL NUNCA ME VIÓ COMO OTRA COSA MÁS QUE SU COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO, SU AMIGA, LA PERSONA A LA CUAL LE PODÍA CONTAR TODO Y A LA CUAL QUERÍA, O ESO DECÍA
1. PREFACIO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego e imagino con ellos

* * *

PREFACIO

Esperar, esperar y esperar la historia de mi vida. ¿Qué pasa si y me cansé de esperar? ¿Qué pasar a si quiero ser la protagonista de aquellas historias que veo y leo? ¿Qué pasaría si detrás de esa chica que siempre está en la friendzone aconsejando, quiero ser a la que aconsejan, a la que ven vivir, a la que ven amar?  
Todo hubiera sido muccho más fácil si él me hubiese visto hace tan solo 2 años atrás ...

* * *

A VER QUE SALE


	2. Capitulo 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M, YO SOLO JUEGO E IMAGINO CON ELLOS.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La música estaba demasiado fuerte. El alcohol en mis venas ya llegaba al punto de poner a mi cuerpo en modo sueño. Ya quería estar en casa, tapada hasta la cabeza para poder dormir profundamente. Intento buscar a mis amigos pero estoy tan borracha que no se si al que saludo es Emmett o simplemente es una ilusión mía. Qué más da. Los chicos ya saben que puedo llegar perfectamente a casa. Les mandaré un mensaje apenas ponga un pie en mi departamento, esa era la regla: desaparecer pero siempre avisar que estaba viva.

Salgo a la calle. Mis oídos agradecen el alejamiento. No puedo escuchar muy bien. Voy a la esquina a esperar el colectivo: fin de mes es una perra y no puedo estar gastando el poco sueldo que me queda en lujos.  
De repente, siento que mi celular vibra. Lo agarro e inmediatamente me arrepiento. Era un mensaje de él.

 ** _CÓMO ESTAN LAS PERRAS?_**

El mensaje me confunde. CÓMO ESTAN LAS PERRAS?! ! ESO ME PREGUNTAS DESPUÉS DE DÍAS SIN HABLARME?!

Pero a pesar de la bronca que me genera, hay una parte de mi cabeza que agradece su preocupación. Que él pregunte sobre ellas implica que no se olvidó de todo, que en algún lugar sigue mi amigo que le gusta hacerme enojar por preferir a los gatos pero que sin embargo tiene miles de fotos con y de mis perras.

No sé qué responder. Ni siquiera debería gastarme, es obvio que no va a mandar otro mensaje, le conteste o no. La ilusa que hay en mi, agarra el celular y comienza a escribir:

 ** _EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO QUE LLEGUE MIENTRAS ME CALIENTAN LA CAMA._**

Enter.

Tomo el colectivo y mientras reviso mi celular, hace rato que aprendÍ a controlarme cuando estoy borracha. Ya pasé esa etapa en la que una borrachera me lleva a mandar mensajes que al día siguiente se convierten en algo bochornoso.

Una imagen del grupo de la oficina, seguro alguno de los chicos chapando o quebrando.

Una de mis amigas de la vida.

Un mensaje de un chico con el que estuve hace unas semanas, lo ignoro.

Y finalmente vuelvo a la conversación con él. Todavía no leyó mi respuesta, lo sé porque la tilde sigue en gris en vez de estar en azul.

Abro el Facebook y reviso su muro. No en plan espía, sólo quiero comprobar mi teoría. A penas escribo Cu en el buscador, se despliega una lista de posibles personas pero su nombre encabeza la lista. Patético, lo sé . Apoyo mi dedo en su nombre y répidamente se carga su perfil. La foto de portada logra que mi corazón duela un poco. Debería superarlo, vive subiendo fotos como esas: la típica foto con tu perfecta novia, donde él la abraza y la mira mientras ella posa su mirada hacia el frente como advirtiendo a todo el que mire que él le pertenece aunque tiene esa perfecta sonrisa de niña buena y sexy que todas deseamos conseguir pero pocas la logran. Deberíaa saber que él no mira a nadie, que no hace falta marcar tanto el territorio, pero así es Tanya. Uno pensaría que siendo tan linda y teniendo a tanta gente que la admira no se pondría celosa pero no, ella vive celando a mi amigo.

Voy a su estado y lo veo: AMOR TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR, PIENSA EN MI MIENTRAS ESTAS ALLÍ.

Aouch. Duele pero no tanto como antes. Tanya está de viaje, seguramente visitando a su familia en Brasil. Y ese es el motivo del mensaje a esta hora de la noche, ella no está.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Llego a casa, y mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto, me voy sacando la ropa. Nada más lindo que llegar a casa, sacarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Una vez dentro de mi cuarto veo a mis dos morsas durmiendo arriba de la cama: debería molestarme pero no es así, adoro que me hagan compañía. Son las perras más cariñosas y compañeras que puede haber en el mundo.

Les hago unos mimos pero ninguna responde, mejor ni gastarme. Me acuesto, me tapo y agarro el celular. Lo primero que hago es avisar al grupo que ya estoy en casa. No debería ponerlo ahí ya que él puede leerlo pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Vuelvo a abrir su conversacion y veo que el mensaje fue recibido por su destinatario hace diez minutos. No va a contestar.

Casa tanto hace esto. Sé que no lo hace de mala persona pero me genera bronca. Es la misma historia siempre: ella se va, él se niega a salir con nosotros (y por nosotros me reifero al grupo del trabajo) pero igualmente me escribe sabiendo que no me puedo negar a resaponderle.

Pensar que antes no parábamos de escribirno pero todo cambió después de ese viaje. Supongo que encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Bloqueo la pantalla y me duermo.

-sueño-

 _Primer día en el nuevo sector de la empresa. Me sentía nerviosa. Mi hermana me había obligado a pintarme para estar mas presentable, diciendo que era una nueva etapa en mi vida y que debía comenzar con una nueva yo, como si eso fuera posible. Subo el ascensor y llego al piso 10. Inmediatamente me reciben las secretarias del director, ambas son señoras mayores pero muy simpáticas. Me avisan que le señor Cayo está retrasado pero que en unos minutos me atendería._

 _Me siento y mientras dialogamos. Una de ellas dice que me conoce de pequeña, ventajas y desventajas de entrar al mismo trabajo que tus papás, pero en el estado en el que se encuentra el país actualmente una no puede darse el lujo de ser exisita a la hora de elegir un trabajo._

 _Me comentan locuras de mi papá y alaban el trabajo de mamá en el área de Recursos Humanos. Ya me había pasado esto en mi antiguo sector, la gente de la empresa los quiere y son peronsar difíciles de olvidar. Ambos decidieron jubilarse este año asique me encuentro nuevamente sola en esta enorme empresa pero contenta de no depender de ellos._

 _Aparece el señor Cayo acompañado de un señor muy alto con cara antipática pero prefiero no prejuzgar. Ambos me saludan y Cayo me invita a pasar._

 _-Buenos días Isabella, disculpá la demora pero tenía que resolver unos asuntos- dijo Cayo mientras se sentaba detrás de un escritorio de vidrio_

 _-No hay problema Señor Vulturi._

 _-No me digas asi, puedes decirme Cayo, acá no nos impotan mucho las formalidades, sólo cuando hay gente de otro sector o externa a la empresa._

 _-Muy bien, gracias Cayo-_

 _-Mucho mejor... Isabella te presento al que va a ser tu jefe directo. Como bien sabrás, no reponderás directamente a mí sino que deberás ser la secretaria de Aro - dijo señalando al sujeto que se encontraba parado delante de él_

 _Aro tenía una mirada penetrate y para nada simpática pero al menos me miró y me slaudó_

 _-Ahora bien, yo debo retirarme porque tengo una conferencia con gente de otra sucursal, por favor, usen mi oficina y cuando terminen avisenle a mis secretrias - ambos asentimos mientras veíamos a Cayo salir._

 _Aro me miró y dijo: -Bueno Isabella, por lo que leí en el expediente estas en esta empresa hace ya un año y medio en el sector de conexiones con el interior del país, que pasó para que quisieras irte de esa manera? por lo que tengo entendido estuviste a punto de renunciar y si no hubiera sido porque Maggie te conoce, en estos momentos estarías en la calle buscando trabajo - sentía que había un tono ironico detrás de sus palabras pero intente no hacerle caso, ya había aprendido mi lección, no contestar, no mirar fijo y tratar de ser simpática ante todo._

 _-Sí, hace ya un años y medio que formo parte de la compañía Cullen. Como bien dijo usted, estuve trabajando en el Departamento de Conexiones con el Interior pero tuve problemas con mi jefa y decidí que no podía seguir allí aunque preferiría no ahondar en ese tema. Soy una persona responsable y respetuosa a la cual le gustan las cosas claras. No me gusta la falta de respeto y me gusta trabajar en un clima tranquilo. Soy estudiante de Letras y tengo unos horarios muy acotados por lo cual intento orgnaizarme lo mejor posible para trabajar y estudiar sin dejar lo uno o lo otro_

 _La respuesta pareció gustarle ya que despupés de esa pequeña presentación Aro decidió seguir con la entrevista y luego de unas breves preguntas me presentó al equipo de trabajo._

 _Ahí fue cuando reconocí aquellos ojos verdes qee venían a arreglar las computadoras de mi antiguo puesto._

 _-Mi nombre es Edward, bienvenida, creo que no hemos visto antes - dijo muy educado_

 _-Hola Edward mi nombre es Isabella, y si, creo que alguna vez nos hemos cruzado, vengo de pase - le explique brevemente, luego de saludarlo. Su perfume me dejo hipnotizada por uno segundos pero con mucho esfuerzo continué saludando al resto del equipo tecnológico._

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppp(VBRACION DEL CELULAR)

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppp

DESPIERTO


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes no pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego e imagino con ellos.

* * *

Lunes- 6:30

Abro los ojos y agarro el celular para apagar la maldita alamar. Hoy me tocaba abrir la oficina.

Llego al trabajo con unos minutos a favor, nunca pasan estas cosas. Aprovecho para prender mi pc y descargar el trabajo que tengo que entregar en la facu. Me quedé todo el fin de semana haciendolo. Espero que la profesora tenga consideración.

Escucho que abren la puerta principal y reconozco un pelo cobrizo completamente despeinado entrando al piso. Levanta la cabeza y nos miramos. Tiene ojeras bajo esos perfectos ojos verdes: seguro se quedó toda la noche hablando con Tania - _a ella sí le responde los mensaje - Isabella basta de hablar sola! Esto lo habíamos superado._ Mi conciencia tiene razón. Le sonrio, él levanta la mano y me saludo de lejos. Y así empieza mi día.

Estuve a las corridas todo el día. Mi jefa enloqueció y nos pidió repartir informes a todas las direcciones. Mi vida cambió mucho desde que ingresé a este sector: empece como secretaria de un jefe de departamente malhumorado y déspota para terminar como secretaria de la nueva Director General de Tecnología. Ni yo entendía como pasó eso pero lo importante es que crecí allí adentro. En el momento en que Edward conoció a Tanya a mi me cambiaron de oficina y mi trabajo se triplico: mejor, tenía muchas excusas para no escuchar cuan enamorado estaba mi "amigo".

Al principio me setí la peor amiga pero después de hablarlo mucho con mis amigas entendí que estaba bien estar enojada y no tenía por qué sentirme culplable. A lo largo del año fueron ingresando chicos jóvenes y se armo un lindo grupo. Él participaba poco y nada, lo cual era perfecto. Empezamos a ir a los after office o a comer a algun lado y la pasamos genial. La gente pensaría que los chicos tic no se divierten pero no es más que un prejuicio tonto. Son mis adorables amigos nerds.

De repente, escucho que en la radio pasan Ciudad de la Furia de Gustavo Cerati. Me quedo en blanco. No es cualquier versión. Es SU versión preferida - cerati unplugged para MTV. Mi mente vuela con los primeros acordes.

 _Ya era de noche y Edward me mandó un mensaje para avisarme que estaba en la puerta de mi facultad listo para dar un paseo. Sonrío. Miro a Bree y le aviso que no me iba a quedar a la próxima clase. Guardo todo y voy a buscarlo._

 _Llego a la puerta de mi facu y ahí está él, todo sexy fumando un pucho - sabiendo lo que detesto el olor a cigarrillo. Me acerco despacio y cuando estoy a poca distancia le saco el cigarrillo de la boca para tirarlo. Él se rie mientras niega con la cabeza y me saluda - ¿Cómo estuvo la clase princesa?. - Bien. Aburrida._

 _Y así nos subimos al auto y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco mientras fumabamos un porro y recorriamos la ciudad con la música de Cerati de fondo (pensarán que soy hipócrita por fumar porro y no tolerar el cigarrillo, pero para mí no son lo mismo y punto).  
_

La mayoría de nuestras tardes eran iguales. No teniamos un destino fijo. A él le encantaba llevarme a cualquier parte de Buenos Aires. A veces lo acompañaba a comprar partes nuevas para su auto. Estaba estudiando ingeniería automotriz y le encantaba armar y desarmas su auto todos los fines de semana solo para ver las partes internas y lograr que funcione mejor. Él amaba su coche, era su chica y la trataba como si tuviera vida (Hombres y sus maquinas).

Me asomo para ver quién estaba escuchando esa canción. Ya era tarde y no quedaba mucha gente en la oficina. No me sorprendo cuando lo veo sentado programando vaya uno a saber qué cosa mientras simula tocar el bajo. Lo miró desde lejos. De repente suena su celular y baja el volumen para atender: -HOLA PRINCESA- y así se explota la burbuja. Yo ya no era la princesa, ahora esas palabras le quedaban a ella. Me estoy por dar vuelta cuando aparece Jacob.

-Bella, ¿todavía seguís acá? - se sorprende

-Sí, tuve que cubrir todo el día hoy. Maggie tiene a su nieta enferma y su hija debía ir a trabajar.

-Eres demasiado buena pequeña - me sonrojo. Jacob no lo nota porque soy buena escondiendolo. Jacob es un chico bueno, lindo e inteligente. Es de esas personas con las que podes hablar de absolutamente todo: cine, libro, arte, juegos de play, series, historia, TODO. Todavía no logro comprender como entran tantas cosas en su cabeza pero tampoco importa, me encanta hablar con el de literatura y de la fundacion de Roma, vamos, no todos los chicos te escuchan y siguenuna conversacion sobre eso. Jacob es distinto. Tiene 33 años pero nadie lo nota, parece un jóven de 26. Llegó hace unos meses a la empresa y nos hicimos muy amigos. Es una persona muy agradable, divertida y no tiene problemas con nadie. Por momentos imagino lo fácil que sería estar con él. Rosalie siempre lo dice: chapatelo amiga, se nota que tienen química. Sí, puede ser. Pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso con un compañero de trabajo. Una vez alcanza y sobra.

Sonrío y le pregunto que hace él acá. Se ríe y me responde: - estaba esperando encontrar a alguien que me acompañe a comer, ¿ querés venir? -. Lo pienso, miro hacia atras y veo a Edward mirandonos con el celular en la oreja. Decido ignorarlo y le respondo a Jake: -Claro que sí. ¿ A dónde me llevarás está vez? ¿ qué comida provaremos hoy? - Jake se ríe y promete sorprenderme.

Me voy a mi oficina y veo a mi jefa guardando todo. Es una excelente lider que como todas las personas tiene sus dias buenos y sus días malos. Hoy está contenta. Se va al cine con su hija, me avisa lo que quiere cerrar mañana si o sí. Coordinamos la agenda y le prometo cerrar todo.

Apago todo, cierro las oficinas y voy al sector de Jacob para avisarle que ya estoy lista. Cuando llego lo veo hablando con Edward, ambos se ríen de algo. Intento no meterme pero tengo hambre y no quiero esperar tanto: - Jake, ya estoy lista. La jefa ya se fue - ambos se da vuelta para mirarme. Jacob habla mientras Edward sólo me guiña un ojo (¿Acado tiene una basura, un tic nuevo o algo?). No escucho mucho qué me ice Jake. Mi cabeza como siempre esta en cualquier universo.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando Jake me sacude y me avisa que estan listo. MINUTO. ¿ESTÁN? ¿PLURAL?.

\- Sí Bella. Plural - upps parece que lo dije en voz alta - Edward se suma al plan, por fin viejo! creo que nunca saliste con nosotros.

Edward se ríe. - Sí, hace rato que no salgo con alguien que no sea mi prometida pero hoy me siento con ganas de hacer algo distinto-

¿¡ÉL DIJO PROMETIDA?! NO PUEDE SER.

Intento hacer como si nada y le sonríO. Jake nos dice que nos va a llevar a un resto Francés. Nos paramos en la esquina para pedir un taxi cuando Edward nos avisa que vino con el auto - no el auto no por favor!-. Jake se alegr. Vamos a un estacionamiento y nos paramos enfrente a un auto 0KM ¿y su viejo amor de ojalata? Edward entiende mi mirada y me dice:- lo cambié hace unos meses, a Tanya no le gustaba tanto y ya me demandaba mucho trabajo con los arreglos-.

No digo nada. Me subo a la parte trasera y me quedo mirando por la ventana mientras los chicos hablan de algún juego nuevo que salió hace poco...


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes no pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego e imagino con ellos.

* * *

La cena fue divertida. La última vez que Edward y yo comimos juntos fue el dia anterior a su viaje a Brasil. Me invitó a desayunar porque se iba una semana y se quería despedir. Me prometió que al volver haríamos una fiesta en su casa por mi cumpleaños, todavía faltaban un par de semanas para el gran día pero él quería que lo empezara a orgnizar así todo salía bien. Nos reímos mucho y le desee toda la suerte del mundo. Él había vivido un tiempo en aquel país y extrañaba bastante el ambiente. Estaba muy distanciado de sus amigos y sus padres ya eran muy grandes y vivían lejos asíe que cuando me planteó que quería viajar para allá lo ayudé a buscar pasaje y a ponerse en contacto con sus antiguos amigos. Ahora me sentía una tonta pero creo que las cosas pasan por algo.

\- Bella, ¿como se encuentra Sharon? Me dijiste la semana pasada que estaba teniando convulsiones que estaba teniendo convulsiones más seguido.. - me preguntó Jake.

Lo miré sorprendida. Cuando lo comenté en el after pensé que a nadie le importaría. Ya estábamos bastante borrachos todos y a mí me agarró melancolía por mi perra. Era como una hermana para mí. Sé que algunas personas no entienden por qué quiero tanto a mis perras pero lo harían si estuvieran en mi lugar. Ellas estaban conmigo en todo momento y pasaron la separación de mis padres y la mudanza de mi hermana conmigo. Pasamos de vivir todos juntos en una casa a vivir cada uno en una parte del mundo. Fue un golpe difícil. Entendía que mamá y papá se separaran pero que Ángela se fuera a vivir a Israel fue algo inesperado. Había ido a conocer el país por un viaje que se ganó en su trabajo. Al poco tiempo de llegar se enamoró y decidió quedarse a vivir allí. Sólo volvió para recoger algunas cosas y para que yo pudiera conocer a su nuevo novio. Ben era todo lo que Ángela quería: buen chico, familiero, trabajador, estudiante y estaba loco por ella. Compartir una salida con ellos generaba en mi diabetes: demasiado amor, demasiada felicidad y demasiados mimos en público. Yo soy más reservada, no es que no sea mimosa ni nada de eso, pero no era fanática de las parejas que necesitan tener su lengua en la boca del otro todo el tiempo. Por suerte Angie me conocía y trató de no hacerlo tan seguido en mi presencia.

Con Angie del otro lado del mundo me replantee qué quería hacer con mi vida. Tanto mi mama como mi papá querían que me mudara con alguno de ellos pero decidí que después de tantas peleas yo no quería ser otro objeto de disputa y fue ahí cuando decidí que sería Suiza. Conseguí un departamento que quedaba a mitad de camino del trabajo y de la facultad. Me dejaban tener mascotas y no lo pensé: me llevé a mis dos amores conmigo. Los primero días fueron difíciles pero después nos acostumbramos a ser sólo nosotras.

-Por suerte no volvió a tener un episodio de esos. La veterinaria me recomendó que le dé media pastilla antes de ir al trabajo para que le dure todo el día.

-¿Sharon tiene convulsiones? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿El otro día me respondiste que estaba bien?- Edward me miraba confundido y un poco enojado. ¿Desde cuándo él podía ofenderse? Lo miré fijo unos segundos tratando de no enojarme.

-Hace ya unos meses que Sharon empezó con ataques de epilepsia, no pierde el conocimiento ni se babea mucho pero se queda dura y tiembla un poco. Está medicada pero por momentos le agarra algún que otro ataque.

-¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?- PORQUE YA NO HABLAMOS, PORQUE TE ALEJASTE, PORQUE CAMBIASTE TU VIDA POR ELLA Y DECIDISTE QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD NO ERA IMPORTANTE. Tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo en el cara pero me contuve.

-No sé. No se surgió el tema en nuestras charlas.

-El otro día te pregunte si estaban bien – estaba ofendido, podía leerlo fácilmente.

-Mensaje que respondí y no se extendió más allá de un están bien. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente Edward: que no te lo haya contado o que otra persona que no seas tú lo sepa?

La mesa se quedó en silencio. Jacob nos miraba confundido. Podía ver su ceño fruncido tratando de ver si lo que pasaba era real o estábamos actuando.

-Me gustaría que me cuentes estas cosas Bella. Soy tu amigo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – Si claro, como la vez que te llamé porque mi abuela se había caído y tenían que operarla y vos como mi buen amigo ni siquiera atendió su celular sino que me devolvió la llamada 3 días después, cuando todo había pasado y ya había encontrado alguien que me ayudara a calmarme.

Decidí no entrar en esa pelea. –Claro Edward la próxima vez lo sabrás.

Después de esa escena, el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo. Jake sacó varios temas de conversación pero ninguno le respondía con mucho entusiasmo.

Finalmente, decidimos terminar la cena. Luego de pedir la cuenta Edward se ofreció llevarnos a cada uno a su casa pero rechazamos la oferta. Jake le dijo que no hacía falta que se desviara tanto cuando nosotros dos íbamos para el mismo lado y él tenía que cruzarse toda la capital. Edward le dijo que estaba equivocado, que mi casa quedaba cerca de la suya. Yo simplemente le respondpi que me había mudado y ahora vivía cerca de lo de Jake. Pude ver la desilusion en su rostro, él no sabía nada de eso. No estuvo allí cuando pasó todo y yo no era de contarle mi vida a todo el mundo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Felicitaciones Isabella por ese paso tan grande que diste al irte a vivir sola. - Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente decidió dejarnos allí.

Con Jake fuimos a la parada del colectivo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos o hacemos de cuenta que en realidad no pasó nada y tuvimos una velada hermosa los tres juntos? – mi amigo era demasiado perspicaz. Ninguno de nuestros compañeros sabía la amistad que tuvimos nosotros fuera del trabajo, menos que menos los chicos nuevos. Para ellos Edward era un compañero más, que estaba de novio y no salía mucho.

-Entre nosotros no pasa nada- me hice la desentendida

-Bueno… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? No me podes responder lo mismo, creo que nunca lo vi enojado o tener una conversación contigo de más de tres palabras. Pensé que no se llevaban bien, que solo se respetaban porque eran compañeros y hoy me doy cuenta que en realidad te conoce, hasta sabe dónde vivías pero nunca se enteró que te mudaste….

Suspiré. – A veces detesto esa mente brillante que tenés. – Jake sonrió y me pidió que confiara en él. Y yo empecé a contarle aquello que no había hablado con nadie más que con Angie: le conté como nos conocimos, como nos hicimos amigos, como todos pensaban que estábamos juntos cuando en realidad nada había pasado, como nos besamos una semana antes de que se fuera de viaje y nunca más hablamos de ello, como volvió de Brasil con una novia bajo el brazo, como me pasó a buscar cuando llego a Buenos Aires y me contó con lujo de detalle como la había conocido a ella, la mujer perfecta, y como pensaban tener una relación a distancia. Contarle todo a Jake hizo que esa última conversación que tuvimos volviera a mi mente.

 _Mensaje de Edward: Princesa, ya estoy en Capital. Avisame a qué hora salís de la facu así te paso a buscar. Tengo mucho para contarte. Te extrañé, te quiero. E.-_


End file.
